Talk:Blacksmith
this is a great page- 14:22, July 8, 2012 (UTC)This is the most informitive page/site, that I have found concerning Blacksmithing for the Viking Clan game.I have over 3000 extra unused weapons in my inventory and smithing seems to be a viable way to decrease the number and add strength to my att/def. What I would like to know is .. Is there a easier system to determin the att/def ratio of the smithing process, other than spending hours calculating the power you give up from the items you smith to the power gained? Possibly a list somewhere. https://apps.facebook.com/vikingclan/profile/user/1675285896 .https://www.facebook.com/scooter.bryce New format test Here are my basic test layouts for the Blacksmith. These conform to the style you established with the variation in the text placement. 'North Midgard' Updated to '648 standard' width 'Fine Light Axe' Having the object name outside of the table as a heading makes it directly accessible using # links. Like this Fablanta (talk) 16:57, November 14, 2013 (UTC) The land image is so small it's not really worth the effort and the level shouldn't really have the XP logo in front of it as it isn't really XP. I don't like the highlight background colour I would prefer it to be more like the heading colour but I couldn't find a match for it. The greeny background was the least offensive one I could find at short notice. Fablanta (talk) 22:30, December 1, 2013 (UTC) Yes, the image is small, but it is what you see when you click on that same recipe in the game. Same with the xp icon. I don't really care one way or another if those icons are there or not -- my thought was simply to reproduce the in-game experience for familiarity's sake. At any rate, I much prefer your revised table to the one I came up with ;-) Let me know when you're ready to overhaul this section. I'll go with whatever template you desire. Cheers! Barbaloot (talk) 00:04, December 2, 2013 (UTC) New, New Format Test Highland's Ranger Updated to '648 standard' width with 148 for main and 4 x 125 for ingredients. Test to see if 5 elements can fit in the available space. Having the name outside the table means it can be searched for directly. Fablanta (talk) 11:31, September 17, 2014 (UTC) Midgard - Godly Trials (mock up) Elite Eljundinis Plague Staff width set at 148 + 125 = 273 for 2 elements. Adjusting spacing for main padding is 4px and base width=140px. For bits padding=2px and base width=120px. This makes them look more centered. Fablanta (talk) 15:14, September 17, 2014 (UTC) More Mass Testing Autumn's Hammer Elite Horned Helmut Getting the right pictures is going to be a minor nightmare. What I have done is taken the item name, converted to l-case then replaced spaces with underscores. I know some are going to be wrong as for some elite=elt and legendary=lgd(? not sure). Some have been uploaded some haven't. Some have underscores others don't. They can even fail if they are the wrong case and Kano doesn't help either. It used to be they would use the name with underscores to separate them now they seem to be changing convention. eg Elite Mountain Heart should be elt_mountain_heart or elite_mountain_heart but it is elt_mountainheart. Well its getting light now so time for bed :-). They also have a nasty habit of adding and dividing words eg Flaming Ice armour could become, Flamingice armour or Flaming Icearmour etc. The easiest way to find out is to add Photo from source editor then search for an uncommon part of the file name. Once you have it (if it's there) cut and paste over the guess. Fablanta (talk) 05:32, September 18, 2014 (UTC) Upload of In Game Graphics I have finished uploading the rest of the graphics for the Midgard - GT. It may not look like it but they are on there somewhere. I have uploaded according to the following rules which I will try to stick to in the future: * All Lower case except for the initial letter (the mass uploader converts the 1st character to uppercase for some reason so I am forced to do the same) * Words are joined together with the underscore character (like_this) * The words elite and legendary get abbreviationed to elt and lgd as this seems to be the standard for now. * Where a graphic name has been converted from the real name the punctuation has been kept This should help when trying to guess the name of an imported graphic. Fablanta (talk) 22:23, September 18, 2014 (UTC) Consider Collapsing Locations Nice changes :) How come you list some of the blacksmith items for a location and not all? When I used the in-game search filter under blacksmith to show only the North Midgard blacksmith unlocks there was a lot of unlisted item's for all of the locations. Is it due to space? I'm not sure if Wikia and Wikimedia command functions are the same but collasping the locations would make the page look neater and decrease the page length. My English is a bit wonky at times so here is a wikimedia page I did for another game I play where I collasped each section because it would make the page to long if I didn't. http://ds.irowiki.org/wiki/Socket_Card_Reference Aleshajorel (talk) 12:38, September 22, 2014 (UTC) I am not sure what you mean by, "How come you list some of the blacksmith items for a location and not all?" If by that you mean an item unlock in N.Midgard but is not listed there? If so, I did that so only the actual items based on level are listed, not location it unlocks in ie it may be unlocked but there's no point unless you have the level to do the thing :-) Collapsable tables is a great idea considering how long the list is now. I used them for the challenge tables and they certainly helped there. I just thought that separate entries would make searching easier on. I will wait a few days to see if Google agrees :-) I suppose I could research making embedded table of the separate entries or as a last resort make them into one big table per land again. I just don't want to make the entries so complex that we can't use the visual editor any more. Speaking of searching I wish I could make the search box smarter the wikia at: http://castleage.wikia.com/wiki/Castle_Age_Wiki has it so that when you type in the first 3 letters of the search term and after 2 seconds, it gives you a dropdown list of matching items. Something else to research. Fablanta (talk) 21:45, September 22, 2014 (UTC) I am not sure what you mean by, "How come you list some of the blacksmith items for a location and not all?" If by that you mean an item unlock in N.Midgard but is not listed there? If so, I did that so only the actual items based on level are listed, not location it unlocks in ie it may be unlocked but there's no point unless you have the level to do the thing :-) Sorry for confusion :) I was trying to ask how you are sorting. If you are sorting by location and then the level needed to unlock and why the higher level items for the low level areas weren't listed in the location that it unlocks in. I really like how you did the challenge tables might have to steal your format lol :) Search: The drop list only shows results that match the pagename/redirects that contain the letter/word occurances that you type in. When you hit enter it shows the letter/word occurance with in the body of all the pages on the wiki. This wiki has a lot of info but from what I can see not many pages/redirects which makes it hard to find items. You can easily fix this by creating item pages or redirects if you don't want a bunch of item pages. For instance Acorn Shield has no item page or redirect so if you are looking for it nothing will show up in the drop list but when you hit enter there are about 7 pages that are listed as containing the words acorn or shield in them. If you want to do redirects for all the items I can help you do them when I am adding the drop location to the image pages by making sure I do the redirect as well for the item or I can help with the item pages if you decide to go that route. Aleshajorel (talk) 19:04, September 23, 2014 (UTC) From what you've said it looks like it would be a lot better if this site had a lot more pages. I think this would mean that instead of system created Table of Contents (ToC) entries we would do our own contents or find some way to make a heading a link, something like: * [Battles|] but this method would mean you have click on the ToC link and the actual heading on the page. Ideally you would be able to edit the ToC template so that instead of going down the page clicking on that link would go to a new page (which would make the original page shorter and make the searches find a lot more items when searching). so instead of the ToC entry for Wolfblade creating: http://vikingclan.wikia.com/wiki/Blacksmith#Wolfblade it would create: http://vikingclan.wikia.com/wiki/Wolfblade My only experience with redirects is when you change a page name. I don't know how that would work if you don't have to change a page name. It certainly wouldn't hurt if all the items that are actually of some use had their own page especially items used in crafting. Would it make life easier for you Aleshajorel if you were an admin of this site? Fablanta (talk) 01:05, September 24, 2014 (UTC)